


The Church of Our Lady Madoka

by zentoku_II



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zentoku_II/pseuds/zentoku_II
Summary: Homura opens a church.





	The Church of Our Lady Madoka

 

Warning: not proof read

**The Church of Our Lady Madoka**

 

Glass cracked and shattered into dazzling mist, the wraith’s body distorted and collapsed as Kyouko retracted her lance from it’s body. Sayaka fell to the checkered train platform along with Kyouko. Mami retracted her guns back into her own guns as the phantom she faced off with disappeared.

“Thanks.” Sayaka said to Kyouko. She then expressed her gratitude to Mami and Homura. Kyouko helped Sayaka to her feet.

Homura creeped forward and smiled. “Praise Madoka for she has spared you more time with us.” She preached. Sayaka smiled back at her. Akemi could see Mami give her a smile while she crossed her arms under her chest catching her breath.

Kyouko slammed the side of her fist against a light pole causing it to flicker on and off. “Will you shut up already!  _We_ saved Sayaka not anyone else.”

“Kyouko.” Sayaka held her.

Mami commanded, “That’s not appropriate Sakura-san, everyone may hold onto their own beliefs.”

“Yes, Kyouko,” Homura spoke with a half smile “we’re all friends here, you shouldn’t be so brash to everyone.”

“Everyone…” Kyouko scoffed, “and don’t talk to me about friends. If you weren’t such a weird cultist maybe we’d invite you to more karaoke nights.”

Homura was caught off-guard by Kyouko’s revelation. “…you’ve been having karaoke nights without me?” Homura watched Sayaka tilt her view down. Those two having fun together wasn’t special, it was obvious there was something going on between them, but… Homura looked over at their group leader, someone Homura had trusted to organise them in their time of wraiths. “Even you Mami-san?”

Mami awkwardly fidgeted and shrugged, “w-well you’re usually busy with that alter or praying and things.”

“I see.” Homura solemnly responded. “It’s still a gift regardless of whether you believe or not. Sayaka was destine to die this night.”

Sayaka only reacted surprised. Kyouko spoke on her behalf, “Destine to die…!?” Kyouko tried to calm herself clenching her fist. “No one wants to hear about your god of magical girls, no one will ever,  _ever,_ join your ridiculous religion.”

Homura showed no expression, but within her black soulless eyes sparked great determination.

 

……

 

Kyouko brushed Sayaka’s hands away from her dress shirt, “I can do it myself.” She took control buttoning.

“It’s just I don’t want Homura to go on about appropriate clothing this time.”

“This is so stupid.”

Kyouko and Sayaka walked along the autumn coloured path of trees, a strange site for spring. Today was the first of May,  _Day of The Great Wish or Great Wish Day_ Homura called it. Every other sunday Homura held a sermon within the abandoned church she rented, or owned, her explanation changed often. Sayaka attended out of secret interest for what she had to say, but she claimed to Kyouko they needed to try to attend as often as they could for the same reason Mami did, out of pity for their friend. Sparse trees littered the path until the two saw the building, beaten by time. The church was small, an entrance room, the hall and a backroom. Crudely carved above the entrance: “The Church of Our Lady Madoka”

A nicely dressed Mami stood outside, laughing along with Nagisa. As Sayaka and Kyouko reached them the four greeted each other.

“Should we go in.” Sayaka stated.

Mami responded, “actually no, not yet, Homura, ah, well she told us she wasn’t ready yet. Said to wait out here.”

Kyouko rolled her eyes. Sayaka rested her hand on her shoulder, “Don’t worry she might actually be preparing something for us like a banquet eh?” For the first time in a long time attending the church Kyouko’s face lit up.

“Well,” “I think it might have something more to do with that.” Mami gestured at the rusty paging horn off to the side above them. A loud piercing squeal of a microphone caused all of them to cover their ears in pain.

Homura’s voice appeared to them, “Who of the flock has come.”

“We’re all here Akemi-san.” Mami replied.

“The only ones who put up with you are here.” Kyouko added.

“…I see the red devil has come… well that’s great.”

“How can you even hear us anyways?” She answered back.

“You may no- Hey, wait a minute!”

The girls noticed Nagisa opening the church doors, “Hey she’s right here.” The loud speaker clicked off. Homura walked over to the little magi girl and opened the door the rest of the way. As her usual attire she wore a frilly black dress.

“Alright.” she said taking a bow, “ You may come in now, you know the formalities.” Homura stepped over to the hall entrance, grabbing a large stack of papers to hold in her arm. The girls all had no coats to take off and Mami decided to attempt taking her purse in again. “Remember to take a green song book with you from the table there. I will hand you today’s schedule.” As they passed Homura she handed them each a large piece of decorated paper. Kyouko examined the paper not just for how long she’d endure this but to wonder on about the bordering vines, pink flowers and pink, pink, pink. As Mami passed her Homura stopped her on the shoulder. She gestured to the bag with several finger points.

“Please Akemi-san, I just don’t feel myself without it you know.” Homura gave her no response. “It’ll make me much more comfortable knowing it’s with me.”

Homura reluctantly gave it. “Very well.” she tossed her hand to the door.

“I’m glad to see you here for the first time today Nagisa-chan. Happy Mami-san has finally decided to help you along.”

Mami turned back, “Well, when I told her about the cheese…”

Nagisa looked up at Homura with her big eyes, though everyone had the same big eyes. Perhaps she just looked at her with wide-open watery eyes.

“Yes,” Homura raised a hand to silence no one. “I have the cheese.” Homura lead Nagisa into the hallowed hall.

The other three girls took their usual benches in the chancel. Homura had from the start asked they not sit close to one another but spread out. Mami sat in the fourth row from Homura’s right. Sayaka two rows ahead of Mami. Kyouko made way to the left side, third row. Kyouko’s spot was the only worn out by her rear, as she intentionally rubbed into the bench often, she wasn’t sure what she really got from doing it, but she did it none the less.

“Now if we’re all seated, I’ll be taking you, Nagisa, to the kid’s room.” She led Nagisa to the door along the apse. Mami looked on worried.

“Cheesecake!” Nagisa cheered.

Homura let her run inside, “Yes all for you you little one dimensional afterthought.” Homura closed the door and began locking it. Without having to look she could feel Mami’s ominous gaze on her back. She stopped the act and opened the door back up. Heading to her alter she grabbed a large black book. Mami relaxed into her frozen seat.  _“It was amazing,”_ she thought,  _“no matter the whether these benches store cold like dry ice. I might be better off sitting on dry ice.”_ She humoured herself.  _“It might not be so bad if I could just move once in a while, but then I feel so awkward getting up when Akemi-san starts talking. Perhaps that’s why I always see Sakura-san wiggling in her seat.”_

After some time Homura made her way to the podium, stepping up on her crate to rise above it. The podium was obviously made for a foreigner, or maybe just an adult. “Well my sisters, I’d like to thank you all for coming to the 26th bi-weekly Gathering in worship and prayer of our eternal savour… Today is obviously a very special day,  _Day of The Great Wish or Great Wish Day,_ and we’ll learn more about what that means later. To start, I’m sure you’ve noticed we’ve put a new PA system. We got a good deal, though it was one of money things needed to fix our home up…” Kyouko began playing with the decals on the bench wood in front of her. Coming here always gave her memories of her father’s church, and made her realise just how horrible Homura was with her sermon. Finances should always be talked about last. Mami played with the hole in her tooth, but tried to ignore the ache by focusing on Homura’s words. The busty blonde knows she needs to eat something other than caki and sweets, but there’s still that large banana cake with cream cheese frosting waiting at home. She kept it for herself to eat as a reward for coming to the church. Sayaka looked through the green song book, it was probably her favourite part of the day here. Homura wrote all original songs for them to sing. “…Now I say unto you girls,  _we are_ all the Magical girls of Mitakihara and it’s ou-”

Kyouko began calling out towards the podium, “We don’t actually know if we’re the only ones.”

“Are you already going to start with me, Sakura Kyouko? We haven’t even gotten to the opening song yet, maybe your little outburst can wait then”

Sakura was begining to retort when she noticed something she couldn’t believe she overlooked, “WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?” She pointed to a human-size carved wooded statue off to the side of the small organ. “Was that there last time?”

Homura suddenly collapsed her head on the stand. “Oh…shit, that’s right. I was actually suppose to cover that and give a big reveal, but it’s been here for over a week so I had forgotten.”

“Who made that?” Sayaka asked.

“I did.” Homura replied non-chalantly.

Kyouko commentated, “oh no you didn’t. You paid someone to carve it.”

“I was part of the woodcarving club. 4 years I think.”

“You’re not apart of any clubs in our school.” Mami noted confused.

“It’s a long story, literally about twelve years.” They all eye’d her baffled and confused. Homura sighed, “Well, I actually once had the ability to travel into the past to repeat the same two months.” Kyouko boomed with laughter so loud the rusty chandelier above them racketed. Homura saw the other two smile inquisitively. “I’ve had much time for many things throughout the many timelines of last spring. Of course I’d learn somethings on the way.”

“You’ve been to multiple timelines?”

“That is correct Sayaka #92.”

Kyouko calmed herself from dying and suddenly took a serious tone. “If you time travelled the same two months, then what’s my… or like… what is…”

Homura smirked. She gestured open palm to the statue of her beloved goddess, “I believe the proof is in the purin.” Kyouko only shook her head. “Now I actually forgot where we were. Well were behind schedule now so let’s all turn to “Down in the River” you can find it on page 14 of your little green books.”

The girls all flipped to the song, Sayaka and Homura lead while Kyouko and Mami mumbled together:

 

 _O’ Sisters let’s go down_  
Let’s go down, come on down  
O’ Sisters Let’s go down  
Down in the river to pray  
Our queen of magic shall show us the way  
And whom of you, would wear that crown  
O’ Madoka, show us the way

 

 

…Kyouko flipped through the song book as Homura continued. Despite skipping to the song, Kyouko observed, she found her place in the speech and continued.  _“Homura seemed to write out everything she was to say and not really ever flow away from that at any point, wanting to get every single word out that she wrote.”_

“…We are a smaller church, but the train system as you know is being extended to this region so we’ll have lots of new magic girls from all over coming to our area…” Kyouko zoned out on Homura’s hair, something seemed different, she wasn’t wearing the ribbon she always does.

Kyouko thought for a moment, anything was better than having her continue talking, “What happened to your ribbon?”

Homura finished her sentence before looking out across the chancel. “You may have all noticed the red ribbon from my head has been removed.” Homura bent over to grab a glass panel hidden behind the podium. and held it aloft for the congregation to see. Inside was framed her red ribbon.

“So now your ribbon is a relic?” Kyouko reacted

Sayaka answered for Homura, “The ribbon was given to her by Madoka"

“Yes, this is my sacrifice, my devotion and my gift to the church and clergy.”

“YOU ARE the church and clergy.”

“I-”

Kyouko quickly added a new thought, “Actually aren’t you just a branch of what Kyubey’s told us about the law of cycles?”

"Our organisation doesn’t conflict with the law of cycles, it only informs those of the creator and curator of it.” Homura looked over at her followers, “you’ll see, as Madoka appears to us all in our final moments… On the note of the law of cycles I’d like us all to turn to page 7 of the green song book, let us sing the short hymn found there.”

 

 _I’m puella magi~_  
but I’m no Madoka~  
I’m puella magi~  
but not the law of cycles~

 

 

…“What the hell is this!”

Homura looked up from her sermon book with a sigh at the heathens outcry.

“Why am I? You included me in your retarded songs?”

“Which song is this now Sakura-san?” Homura said uninterested.

“You can run on for a long time, sooner or later she gonna cut you down! Go tell that red haired liar!”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about, I only refer to you as the red devil do to your temper, I always thought of your hair as more maroon.”

“You’re the only devil here forcing everyo-”

“I’m not the devil Kyouko…that would be stupid, and make no sense…”

HOMURA: [Looks into camera]

“I too,” Mami shyly spoke up, “have noticed something strange about the song ‘Unholy Oppai’ but didn’t know whether it was worth bringing up.”

“It’s not.” Homura replied bluntly

“I really like your songs Homura.”

“Thank you Miki-san. I’m glad some can appreciate all the time and money spent into forming this assemply of the true faith.”

“Time?” Kyouko said mockingly, “aren’t you a time traveller? why you should have all th-”

“I’ll stop you there, I can reset time bringing only what I have with me. In fact that’s how I’ve stocked up so many weapons into my shield.”

“If you can steal all those weapons and store them, why didn’t you store up money, win a lottery, you should have an unlimited supply of cash by now.” Homura was for a moment struck with ill with epiphany.

Nagisa stepped out from the backroom, “the food is all gone.”

Homura continued to focus on a response to Kyouko, “…Must you interrupt everyone from receiving my semen, Sakura?”

“Sermon. And no, but let me just get this out, first of all the church name shouldn’t refer to Madoka as ‘lady’, she is a god right? Lady is for saints.”

“She is also a saint.” Homura retorted.

“Well yeah, okay, but…whatever.”

Nagisa walked toward the podium as Mami tried to get her attention to come sit with her.

Homura held her head down in a curl… “Kyouko… you don’t have to be here.”

“No, but if I don’t come Sayaka refuses to give me anilingus.”

Sayaka covered her face and Mami gracefully tried to stifle her giggles with the back of her hand.

Homura covered the ears of the nearby Nagisa, “The gathering need not want to hear of your acts of lesbisey.” She whispered in Nagisa’s ear “In my womb child, you are what you preech.” She turned to everyone again, “Not that Madoka discourages a lesbian relationship, that’s not part of our house of discussion.” Homura added twirling her hair.

Kyouko: “I’m also just generally curious as to, well since it seems you haven’t been smart enough to steal money, where did you even get the money to rent this place?”

“Ah yes, that reminds me, starting today a tributary plate will be passed around, please donate what you can. Nagisa…” Nagisa carried the plate to each of the members below. Akemi watched with intensity as Sayaka and Mami were guilted into dropping first one, two, five and then ten yen. Kyouko ignored the plate entirely and only returned Homura’s stare.

“Thank you all, we will now sing the song appearing on page 3 of your green books:

 

 _Will the cycle, be unbroken_  
by and by queen, by and by  
there’s a little girl, who’s awaiting  
in the sky queen, in the sky

 

 

Nagisa and Mami sat next to one another looking at the schedule realising it was all almost over. Sakura flipped through the song book some more:

 

 _It won’t be very long_  
‘ _till this timeline shall end_  
It won’t be very long  
‘ _till Madoka shall descend_  
and then the lover’s hands  
will hook the angel’s form  
and thus live out their lives  
where she had once been known

 

“Huh?”

Homura called out annoyed, “do you have something more to add Sakura Kyouko.”

“What happened to Madoka again?”

Various insulting statements for kyouko rolled across Homura’s mind, but decided to go with a simple answer to move on: “She died for us.”

Kyouko continued, “I thought she just changed into some kind of super being? You’re changing your story here aren’t you.”

“No, well yes she did the last time I suppose, but she would usually die before.”

“Well…how exactly did she die? wraith?”

“Usually I’d shoot her in the face.”

“What? and why in the face?”

“If you want to mercy kill someone you want to make it quick, and it’s just hard to tell exactly if you’re going to hit the heart. So the face.”

“That ain’t a fun way to go.” Kyouko remarked.

“Madoka has suffered greatly for us, and she suffers still. Yet she offers us her home that we may stay.”

“Why not just let her die.”

“She was going to become the most powerful witch of all time.”

“Witch?”

“I’ve told you so many times, witches used-”

“Ah, yes, yes, you’ve told us.” Kyouko replied back, but not in a rudeful way as expected, but more in a genuine girl deep within thought.

As Homura continued she noticed, “Mami! and to think I trusted you to bring you bag in.” Mami felt embarrassed in front of all her church going friends, and shamefully put her phone back into her purse. Nagisa only shook her head in disapproval.

Homura eventually finished her sermon and they all ate at the tables Homura laid out at the back of the chancel. To Akemi’s surprise Kyouko asked many more questions about Madoka which is joyfully answered. Sayaka had been quiet and attentful as always. Mami though, worried Homura. As the congregation left, Homura smiled peacefully at little Nagisa who sang a song she must have seen written in her book,

 

_Madoka loves me this I know  
For Akemi-san tells me so_

 

 

Kyouko’s frozen heart eventually gave way and warmed to the idea of Madoka, in fact she became one of Homura’s most faithful in the forming clergy. Mami was the one whom Homura had never completely touched, she eventually stopped coming to church. It seemed her friends also stopped inviting her to their other outings. As their magical leader this was a very corked issue. Eventually her stance became stronger, Mami demanded the girls not pray after every battle for safety reasons. This would be Mami’s last order.

In order to cool tensions Mami would invite all her friends to one of her teaparties, she had been so alone during tea time for so long. The busty magi brought out home made cakes and sweets for everyone, she would make this her greatest party, they would all be friends once more.

Mami felt an unusual tension in the moments before it happened, before a cold spike shot from her back, she had been stabbed with something, it was Akemi-san, and again she felt yet another cold spot, a fork had been dug into her side by Miki-san. Sakura’s eyes met hers when she impaled her with a butter knife in the throat. Without realising it she was instinctively trying to fight back weakly failing her arms, trying to shoo her friends away. Then Nagisa had come to her with a spork. Her own decorated spork that Nagisa always ate with when she came over. Mami lost all her will at that moment. It was over for her.

 

 

MUSIC: Shout — The Isley Brothers

 

Homura continued to obsess over Madoka and gather more followers until her sexual desires for the goddess were discovered. A rival branch of her religion now out influences her.

Kyouko would become the most faithfully of the worshippers. She eventually created her own sect which now rivals Homura’s

Sayaka eventually turned away from the church and broke away from Kyouko. She joined the police force after school.

Nagisa eats cheese. She once burned down a bakery because it refused to let her purchase it’s entire inventory of cheeses.

Mami recovered in the hospital after 3 days. She opened her own shop which caught fire, she hung herself with her own ribbons the next day. Madoka refused her entry into the law of cycles

God is alive, God remains alive, and she is a little girl in outerspace.

 

 


End file.
